Pokemon Rancher
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Pokemon during the Roaring Twenties but with several twists in mind.


It's funny that back in the day, there was no such thing as a Pokemon Trainer, let alone any laws that made the way Pokemon what it is now, like: "I will never abuse or hurt my Pokemon. I shall protect it from harm, and feed it as needed. I will release them if they will, and capture it through fair methods. I will never kill or maim my Pokemon, and will be responsible."

There are no gym leaders, no Elite Four, no Champion, not even a Pokemon Center, especially when the creatures were simply called "monsters" rather than "pocket monsters" for justifiable reasons that the distinctive capsule didn't exist in this time period until much, much later.

Sure, there are dedicated "trainers" out there, but they're simply just like every other human with an animal in real life, but instead of those stupid animals, you get colorful monsters that followed their master's every whim no matter how ludicrous it sounds. If you are lucky enough, that is. _*cough* Sex and slavery. *cough*  
_

These monsters were treated like, well, monsters, with little to no dignity, which is why most of them are hostile towards humans. Unless if they're a psychic type; and fighting type to some extent, then consider them human. Or at least monsters with standing ovation over the others, for they can converse to humans via telepathy and give a them a voice of reason. _*cough* Sex with a consensual monster is very... hot. To say the least. *cough* _

It's always been like that throughout the ages. Still is in the Roaring Twenties. Now, let's all go back to this time period where all of these things that I said three paragraphs ago apply, but with a touch of jazz, liquor prohibition, crime, grassy plains, and of course, Pokemon.

* * *

_Summer of 1922_

The rural city of Mother's Day lies smack dab in the middle of Kansas, which is also smack dab in the middle of America. It is often joked by the citizens that the city is well known to be in the center of America; If it's that famous to begin with, and even if it is, it won't change nothing to this quirk of a city.

Here, we meet a young man named Joash. He works in a ranch in the outskirts of the city for a summer job where he "collects" the monsters in the wild and places them inside the enclosed pen back in the ranch where they breed them for their fur and meat. But he doesn't do it alone. He gets help with his partner Espeon, where she helps the sixteen year old negotiate with them, and if they're too stubborn or just suddenly attacked them for no reason, he can always out bring out his switchblade and do battle alongside her.

Throughout his job, he encountered several errands and other miscellaneous oddities, like one flapper telling him to sell Espeon for her... fluffiness, which he defiantly disagreed to and insisted that he'll kidnap a wild eevee instead, which she agreed, and he went outside to the vast plains that Kansas was well-known for.

He searched around the grass for hours until Mother's Day became a tiny, black dot in the horizon with the sun setting and a warm, gentle breeze grazing through blades of grass, appearing like an orange ocean of sorts. Eventually, he found a nest with a female Leafeon and her recently hatched litter.

As the two approached her nest, he ordered Espeon to use Hypnosis on her young, and she did exactly that. With a glow of her gem, the Leafeon's active children slowed to a halt, closed their eyes, and fell asleep. The mother turned cautious and readied a Leaf Blade to slice anyone coming near her nest to fine ribbons. She spotted the two creeping up to her and the pacifistic monster turned hostile. She snarled at the human and charged towards their direction, ready to slice him and his espeon in half.

With no hesitation, Espeon's gem sparked and emitted a sinister beam of concentrated energy that tears through the monster, killing her in one hit. As her corpse fell to the ground, they proceeded to the nest, and instead of stealing one, he decided to steal her only two cubs and ran back to the woman where he handed the sleeping eevees over. She grabbed them with a lusty gleam on her eyes and rewarded him with a whopping fifteen dollars and the same Colt 1911 that she threatened to shove it up his ass earlier before.

But regardless, he gets a modest paycheck at the end of each week. After all, he is a good rancher (for the wrong reasons sometimes.)

After the dawn of the morning sun, and saying good-bye to her mother, he went back to the ranch for the daily grind, but soon found out that one of his co-workers works for a bootlegger operating in the same city. Just to shut him up from spreading the word, the man gave him the address leading to their base of operations and continued on his job.

Now, Joash is too cynical to be schmucked into this bull, but it piqued his curiosity and decides to check it out. With Espeon, his switchblade, and the handgun by his side, he travels to what the address said in handwritten print in a small piece of paper, leaving him to the same entrance of a building that he met the woman yesterday.

He went inside and went downstairs and to his surprise, it's a lively place filled with men and women laughing and drinking liquor together. It's a speakeasy, to what it seems and soon found the bootlegger dressed up like a patron serving customers, probably to avoid attention.

He sat down next to him and gave out small talk and the crime lord agrees to giving him a bigger paycheck if he sells the (rare) monsters back at the ranch and the opportunity to buy more powerful monsters within the black market so he can breed them and sell them back to him. He also encourages him to "catch them all," so he can smuggle more liquor.

It may seem like a sucker's game to him, but he's all ears for it, and they shaked on it. He can send all the monsters to the ranch where they'll breed and kept stored and sell the ones he doesn't need to the black market so he can buy more powerful and rarer monsters to breed and use them to help catch more monsters with an even higher degree of safety; All the while feeding the bootlegger money.

_Hmm... _It's a darn good deal. Right? But how many monsters are there?

More than 700? Well, looks like he's going to be very busy then. With hundreds of eggs, corpses, and dollars all awaiting to be made into reality.

* * *

_Just to set things straight. This is a fanfiction based on my original character in my original fiction where he works as a paperboy in a local newspaper in the same place and time that this story takes place. The same Joash in my Adventure Time stories are canon, but he is considerably older. But you don't care about this at all, yes?  
_


End file.
